Maple in Tokyo
by Blitza
Summary: Maple in Tokyo and all shenanigans that could have come with placing the walking fortress in a city with a bunch of man eaters. A one shot with two different endings hence the three (eventual) chapters. T due to Tokyo ghoul and humor 'cuz MAPLE. Complete as of now, but I might add a few more chapters to the Anteiku ending and maybe one more to the CCG ending, if I feel like it.
1. Chapter 1

Maple had been normal once. It was a nice, quaint little existence of a simple girl with her simple friends, and her simple life. Back then, she went by a different name and had a different outlook on life. Then her best friend introduced her to an incredible online world and her simple existence became something a bit more incredible and very, very exciting.

That was when Kaede truly became Maple, leader of Maple Tree guild, Flying Fortress, and affectionately nicknamed Last Boss. Of course, these titles were purely for a fictional world, for a fictional character, with fictional powers, and that should have never had any sort of bearing on reality in any way, shape, or form.

Naturally, as these things are wont to do around Maple, this immutable fact did not actually perform its role in the universe at large and stop Maple from breaking cosmic truth.

When Maple died of a freak accident at age eighteen, on her way to her university's opening ceremony, her soul was picked up by a wandering shinigami to be taken to heaven. Unfortunately, this shinigami happened to be drunk and tripped somewhere in between the physical realm of earth and the spiritual realm of the heavens. In his stupor, his grip on Maple's soul slipped just a tad. Her own wiggling (Maple was NOT happy to be dying, there was a guild meeting next week she wanted to go to) did the rest in assuring that Maple's soul was dropped from the hands of the Shinigami and caught by the astral winds of the between space. Unfortunately for Maple, the winds of the between were not the winds that could take her home and she was soon swept off into the infinite void, whipped about from one end of the existence of all things to the other. Eventually, the winds tired of her and placed her gently within a random world, unknowingly subjecting the world to Maple's... unique brand of madness.

* * *

Being reborn was... interesting. New parents, new family, new friends, new life... and no VR games. Maple had spent much of her time a young child crying over the distinct lack of appropriately advanced video games for her to play. For a while, her new parents, Mr and Mrs Ishigumo, probably thought something was wrong with her considering how often they took her to child therapists.

Luckily, (for her parents) Maple just decided that she would have to bring VR games to this life. It would be too cruel to allow this world (and herself) a life without the incredible experience of a VR game.

Of course, it didn't take long after her discovery and goal-making for Maple to find another, mind blowing discovery regarding this new world. She was still a flying fortress. Okay, maybe not a flying fortress, but she was still a fortress. Somehow, someway, due to some strange fluke of universal laws and physics, Maple had retained her defense stats... or something similar at least.

Nothing could hurt her. At first, when she fell while learning to walk or bumped into things and felt no pain, Maple merely assumed that since she was an adult in a child's body that her own pain tolerance was making up for the normal pain felt by a young child. A little odd, but not necessarily impossible.

And then she survived having a ceiling fan fall on her with nary a scratch and still no pain at age ten. Her parents of course called it a lucky break and had her checked out at the hospital anyway. But Maple knew better. That ceiling fan had hit her head on (what a pun! Her friends would have been proud) and bounced right back off. That was no lucky break, especially considering what she could remember of her last life.

Of course, with her discovery of her iron defense (seriously, she couldn't even cut herself with the kitchen knives, she had checked), several things about her new life suddenly made sooooo much sense.

For example, Maple still sucked at anything speed related or worse, to do with using her hands. She couldn't ride a bike to save her life and she _always _sank to the bottom of the pool no matter how much she kicked and tried to swim. The one time Mrs. Ishigumo offered to let Maple help in the kitchen, Mr. Ishigumo ended up in the hospital for food poisoning. Maple was summarily banned from the kitchen to the amusement of her older sisters.

And boy, was that a surprise. When Maple was Kaede and not Suzuha, she had been an only child. Yet, Suzuha was the youngest of six girls and one older brother.

It was... jarring to say the least.

Whereas before Kaede had always had her parents' attention, her pick in clothes and new things, and a good deal of spending money, Suzuha lived a life directly opposite to that.

Suzuha was the youngest child of an overpopulated, lower class family living in the slums. She almost never had her parents' undivided attention, all of her clothes were either thrift store clothes or hand me downs, and she had yet to hold any money for herself at age ten. Sometimes, there wasn't even enough food on the table to get seconds. It was different and left Maple slightly estranged from her family when compared to her other siblings' tight knit bonds.

She was sure it baffled her parents and she felt slightly guilty for all the times they had had to apply for government healthcare and put her in front of doctors when she was younger. It must have been so stressful to get a child so different when they had already been halfway through raising seven.

And indeed, they were certainly, finally half-way through raising the kids. Kenichi, the eldest brother had moved out before Suzuha was born. Currently, he lived a few blocks away with his wife and their own two kids (and wasn't that crazy, being an aunt at age ten), while working a job as the shift manager at a factory. Truthfully, Suzuha just knew that Kenichi could have easily found a better place in a better district with the money he made from his job, but he stayed in the slums to stay with his family. Suzuha found it incredibly touching.

Suzha's next eldest sibling was Yumi. Yumi had also moved out shortly before Suzuha was born but ended up moving back in when Suzuha was three and her boyfriend ran off with all her money, leaving her pregnant and destitute. Yumi had eventually moved back out a few years later, but had left little Cooru behind for her parents to raise until she had a stable job. So, Suzuha wasn't quite the youngest anymore.

Next was Yuni who had moved out shortly before Yumi had had to move back in. Yuni had gotten a scholarship to a prestigious school based on merit and had graduated with a masters in computer science when Suzuha was seven. Currently, Yuni lived in the heart of Tokyo to be near her job but always made it to Sunday lunches after church.

Then there was Kana. Kana moved out shortly after she graduated highschool when Suzuha was five. Unfortunately, Kana had felt underappreciated being the middle child and chose to leave the city to put distance in between her and her family. The last Suzuha had heard, Kana was married to a rich businessman out in Hiroshima.

After Kana came Yukina. Yukina was a senior in highschool. While not as smart as Yuni, Yukina had already been accepted to a small college an hour away and would be attending there once she finished high school.

Shizume and Shizune came next. The twins were an identical pair of storms, blowing their way into anything that suited their purpose. Currently, two were enrolled as freshmen, but both were taking advanced courses to ease their boredom in their respective fields. Shizume was specializing in biology while Shizune was working through Chemistry problem after chemistry problem. Suzuha was sure they would both be receiving invitations to as many esteemed universities their mailbox could fit when they were ready to go to college.

And then, finally, there was Suzuha, the youngest of them all. Apparently she had been a... surprise to her parents. Suzuha... wasn't really sure what to think about that. Perhaps sympathy for Mrs. Ishigami for going in to have her tubes tied only to find out she was already pregnant with her eighth child?

Either way, Maple was glad it had happened and that Suzuha had been born. After all, where else would she have lived if not here? Would she have perhaps fallen into some other, strange, unfamiliar world when the astral winds dropped her soul?

All in all, she enjoyed her life here. It was nice... simple.

Just like her old one used to be.

* * *

And so, Suzuha continued onward. She grew and learned and grew some more. Suzuha studied hard at school, with a particular passion towards neuro-science and computer science. She aced all of her classes (thank you, previous life knowledge) and even was considered a prodigy in a few advanced topics. Yet, despite all of her usual cheer and her own determination... her life felt empty.

Working hard was good and well, but what about people to share it with. Maple wasn't close to her family and so far she had found no close friends. Most of the girls in Suzuha's age group seemed young or immature compared to Maple's own circle of friends in her old life. Everytime Maple grew close to someone else, she would think back to her old friends from Maple Tree Guild or think of her best friend, Lily.

And Maple... couldn't stand it. Those had been her very best friends. They had fought together and played together. Maple didn't want to leave them behind! She didn't want to replace them with new people. And Maple knew, she knew, that isolating herself wasn't what her friends would have wanted for her, and that thinking she was "replacing" them was silly, but Maple still just couldn't bring herself to become close to others. It was painful. Both the loneliness and the absence of her old friends.

It was perhaps that loneliness and disconnect that led to her complete disregard for the world around her. Well... not completely disconnected. She knew of the dangers of ghouls and knew, generally, what was going on in the world, but as far as the more day to day life went... Maple typically buried herself within her goal of creating a VR game and left the rest of the world to do its thing. Unfortunately... that gave her some repercussions...

* * *

Hey, ya'll. Just a one shot (probably) that has two endings which will be posted next. One involves the CCG, the other involves Anteiku. Depending on whether you like season 1 or season (3?) re you'll probably like one more than the other.

**Enjoy and please review. **


	2. CCG path Part 1

Maple hummed lightly to herself as she walked to her school. The noise of the busy city around her didn't bother her as she continued on with her head in an advanced computer engineering book. In fact, she was so involved in her book that she didn't even notice when a commotion came from her right. Rather it was only when she felt a soft hit to her head that she raised her eyes all.

"Hmm?" Maple looked up from her book in confusion. Oddly, it had become rather quiet in comparison to all the city noise she had been hearing a moment ago. Looking around, Maple realized that she was next to a construction site where the workers were building a new fast food restaurant. It was still in the early stages and did not yet have any walls set up. Rather, the concrete base and the steel beams for the building's structure were still being set up. Most of the construction workers had stopped what they were doing and were staring at her for some reason though...

Did she have something on her face?

Maple looked about herself and jumped at the presence of a bright red, steel beam lying behind it. The beam appeared to have been dropped from a mishap with the crane. It had crushed the fence beside her and even cracked the concrete behind her.

"Oh wow!" Maple gasped in shock. "Any closer and that would have hit me." Maple said loudly in her shock. She turned to look over at the construction workers and put her hands on her hips. "You should be more careful! You could hurt someone with one of these!" Maple huffed. If anything, several of the construction workers looked like they were about to faint in terror while the rest at least looked as if they were looking death in the face. Good, they really should be more careful about these sorts of things!

And with that, Maple continued onward to school.

* * *

Surprisingly, when Maple looked back on it, the school day passed uneventfully. It was when she went home that things went... oddly. Firstly, it seemed oddly quiet on her walk home. Living in the slums, everyone was normally piled on top of eachother and thus knew each very well. Normally, Maple would be greeted several times before she even made it to the Ishigami's apartment complex, never mind her way up the stairs. Yet, it was oddly quiet and Maple wasn't greeted even once on her way to her home. Unfortunately, Maple didn't notice as her head was once again stuck in a book. This time she was studying computer algorithms.

That obliviousness lasted about as long as it took to walk into the apartment and realize no one was home. Someone was always home, be it Mrs Ishigami, one of her older siblings coming to visit, or even her niece and nephew being dropped off for some free babysitting while her brother and sister in law were out.

Regardless, Maple knew something was going on as soon as she entered the home and wasn't greeted by a rousing welcome home. Frowning, Maple took another few steps in and lowered her book. She didn't close the door.

"Hello?" She called. Maple stowed the book in her over-the-shoulder bag. "Kaa-san! Tou-san?"

Maple took another tentative step into the apartment. Abruptly, the door slammed shut behind her and she looked back in shock just in time to see a serrated blade heading for her neck. Maple squeezed her eyes closed in reflex but blinked when she heard a metallic clang.

Above her, (because she was still short, dang it) a man was sent reeling as his blade bounced off her neck. Maple had a moment to be relieved before the man was coming at her again.

This time she took several steps back, but wasn't fast enough to avoid the man's swing. It bounced off again.

"Ano..." Maple murmured confusedly as the man once more attempted to kill her with his blade. This time, he aimed for her face but it didn't seem to matter when the blade continued to be repelled from her person. In this time, Maple took a moment to observe her attacker. The man appeared be around his thirties with straight brown hair to about his chin and a matching goatee. He wore a grey coat and she could see a pristine collar and black tie underneath.

The man tried to strike at her again and he was summarily repelled.

"Um..." Maple began to feel uncomfortable at the amount of effort this man was taking to try and kill her. It reminded her a bit of that first poisonous monster back when she first got into VR gaming. Also, she didn't see any blood in the apartment and while her family wasn't here she didn't think the man had killed them. In fact, it almost looked as if everyone and just packed and left for a bit..

The man tried and failed to kill her again. Now she was really feeling uncomfortable. Here he was, sweating and exerting himself, but with nothing to show for it.

"Uh... you can do it?" Maple offered falteringly. What was she supposed to do? He was trying so hard! How could she not encourage that? "I'm sure you'll get it. Try a little harder." Maple murmured and smiled cheerfully at her aggressor. Abruptly, the man stopped his storm of sword strikes and stared at her. Finally, he said something.

"What?" He asked. Maple found herself blushing but frowned at him in turn.

"You were trying really, really, hard, so I encouraged you. It reminded me of my younger nephew. He's so cute when he tries to help with the groceries." At the thought of her nephew Maple found herself smiling happily. The man stared at her for a few more moments. Then he pulled out a badge.

"I'm Naoto Hayashimura, first class ghoul investigator of the CCG." He introduced himself. She smiled at him.

"I'm Ishigami Suzuha, but I like it best when people call me Maple. One day, I'm going to get a turtle and name it Syrup and then we'll be Maple Syrup together." Maple introduced herself and held out her hand for him to shake. He gave her an unreadable look and then shook her hand slowly, though Maple noticed that he seemed very ready to swing that sword in a moment's notice.

"Would you like some tea?" Maple asked. Originally, Maple had been horrible with dealing with other guild leaders in a political way. Beat them in events, sure! But argue trade agreements and hunting areas? It had taken Lily ages to straighten that one out and to introduce her to a secret, political weapon: tea.

Naoto-san's brow wrinkled and Maple found herself falling back on option number two.

"Then perhaps some coffee? My dad likes his black, but there's sugar and cream too."

If anything he only seemed more confused, but Mable just smiled and hurried to the kitchen. Since he hadn't said he liked coffee or tea more, she hurried to place a kettle of water on the stove, and prep the coffee grounds for the coffee machine. A few moments later, she could hear the sound of Naoto-san's quiet, too-careful footsteps. When she turned around, Naoto had already seated himself at the wooden kitchen table. Humming, Maple placed the coffee and tea pot at the table along with the mugs, sugar, cream, and required spoons.

Finally, she sat. And fixed herself some tea. And sipped her tea with a very generous helping of sugar.

Apparently this was too much for Naoto-san to take.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked. Maple blinked disarmingly.

"I'm sorry?" She asked. This seemed to infuriate Naoto-san further.

"We already know you're a ghoul, so why are you sitting here drinking tea?" Maple blinked at Naoto-san's statement. So that was why...? The CCG thought she was a ghoul? What could give them that impression?

Maple thought back to her day and recalled her morning walk. She had felt something tap her on the head while she was walking past the construction site and when she had turned she had seen the fallen steel beams. Finally, the two instances clicked together in Maple's mind as a singular occurrence.

"Oh! I got hit this morning! That's why you're here." Maple said aloud as she thumped her palm with her fist in realization. Naoto-san growled and seemed to want to reach for his sword again. Maple hurriedly continued on. "No need to worry though, despite my defense, I'm still quite human. You can go back and pick up a different case. There's no need to waste your time here anymore." Maple waved her hand in a shooing motion before turning back to her drink.

Unfortunately, the CCG operative didn't find her response very amicable to his own plans.

"You..." Natoto-san growled before visibly taking a deep breath. With his eyes closed he grit out, "Just how stupid do you think I am?"

Maple blinked. "Um, actually, I think you're a highly trained and very intelligent officer of the CCG. You have to be to be an investigator. I'm just not anything that you or the CCG have ever encountered before." Naoto opened his eyes and shot her a vicious glare. Maple frowned back.

"I'm not." She stated stubbornly. "I'll even go down to the CCG to prove it." The investigator shot her a disbelieving look before snorting.

"Fine, you want a quick trip to Cochlea, be my guest. I'll laugh when they force you into a cell for study." This seemed agreeable to the CCG investigator and soon Maple found herself being driven towards the first ward and CCG Headquarters. It was a quiet drive as Naoto didn't seem too inclined to talk to her, and the CCG grunts he had with him seemed rather terrified.

Maple did her best not to roll her eyes and sip the remainder of her tea in peace.

* * *

The CCG building was tall, imposing, and made primarily of glass and concrete. It was nothing like the Maple Tree Guild's base and certainly didn't give off that feeling of closeness and security.

Still, it was impressive and Maple found herself wondering how many people worked in it or could fit in its interior without being overcrowded.

Maple went to step towards the front doors, but Naoto stepped in front of her.

"We're going in the back so as to not cause a scene when the alarms go off." He growled out. He gestured towards the side of the building where Maple could already see some more CCG special investigators head over with particularly tight grips on their silver cases. These agents were dressed a little differently than Naoto-san though. Instead of the standard investigator gear, they wore a white colored version and seemed quite young. In fact, one of the girls was actually shorter than her!

Maple smiled at them but took care not to wave. Instead she followed Naoto-san towards the side of the building and did her best not to stiffen when the other agents surrounded them as an escort formation.

They couldn't hurt her, but they did stir up old MMORPG instincts. It'd also probably be really bad if she acted out one of her poison attacks on them. She hadn't actually kept any of her offensive techniques so it would really just be a very awkward, nerve wracking moment for everyone.

Truthfully, beyond her ability to eat whatever she wished and her ultimate defense, the only in-game skill she had kept was 'Loving Sacrifice' and even that tied more into her defensive capabilities than anything else. Not that she'd had a chance to truly use it. She only knew she had it due to doing some testing back when she realized she had kept her defensive capabilities. It was a nice surprise.

"In here, Miss Unbreakable Ghoul," One of the surrounding agents murmured. He opened a nondescript back door and gestured her forward with a grin. Maple smiled politely back and returned his grin with a sweet smile of her own. Maple stepped forward and wasn't quite surprised when the door slammed shut behind her and a cell greeted her front. Honestly, if they would just let her be tested this wouldn't be an issue!

Maple settled herself in for a long wait.

* * *

It was in fact a long wait. A few hours actually. During that time, Maple had had nothing to do but stare at the gray walls surrounding her. She had tried speaking to the guards outside her inward facing door, but they hadn't even glanced at her. It was just about when she was debating forcing the CCG's hand that she heard the telltale click of heeled boots coming her way.

Thank goodness!

Maple peered out of her door to see several scientists being escorted by the oddly dressed investigators from earlier.

"Suzuka Ishigumo, You are here under heavy suspicion of being a ghoul. At seven forty-five this morning, witnesses placed you at the Kankuro construction company's job site where it is reported that you survived two ton steel beams falling on you without a scratch. Do you have anything to say in your defense?" A white and black haired young man asked. He held a clipboard close to himself and seemed to be reading off of a script. Maple tipped her head to the side and hummed.

"Well, its like I told Hayashimura-san. I'm not a ghoul, I just have a lot of defense. So if something hits me, it just bounces right off. I really am just a human," Maple paused to think that last statement over. "Well, mostly... probably?" She wondered aloud. Did her defense show up in her DNA and cellular structure? What about her ability to eat pretty much anything? Maybe her stomach produced more enzymes?

"So you admit you were hit by and survived the steel beams, but you won't admit to being a ghoul?" The middle investigator from a moment before asked skeptically. He tilted his eyebrow up slightly and frowned.

"Yes, sir." Maple chirped. Irritation flashed through a few of the investigators while the scientists looked absolutely terrified. Maple paid them no mind. Honestly, if they wanted her to act more Suzuha and less Maple-y they shouldn't have kept her in this boring room for so long. The middle investigator (whom Maple was beginning to believe was the leader of the squad) sighed but stepped forward.

"Very well, our scientists will begin testing you. During the testing, my squad and I will be standing guard to protect the science division's personnel. If we believe that you are a danger to anyone in the room at any time, we will act in their defense with lethal measures. Do you understand?" The man's gray eyes bored into her own. He probably meant it to be scary, but Maple paid it no mind. She had seen scarier and she had two lifespans worth of memories to fall back on. He was practically a child in comparison. Or, a least as far as memories go. For a mental state... Maple knew she was extremely childish and preferred it that way. It was a good way to live when it meant you weren't cognizant enough to miss your friends...

"Suzuha Ishigumo, do you understand?" The leader in white asked again, louder and a bit gruffer.

"Oh, er, yes! I understand." Maple hurried to agree. It was fine anyway. Nothing they did could hurt her.

Once she gave her agreement the scientists and investigator squad moved forward. The bars in front of her dropped in a surprisingly smooth motion and then Maple found herself surrounded by fidgeting, frightened scientists and glaring, trigger happy CCG investigators.

The first thing they did was strap her to a chair using what was probably ghoul resistant material. Then they scrubbed her arms and attempted to draw her blood.

Emphasis on attempted.

The syringe bent rather than pierced her skin. The screeching sound it made echoed in the quiet room and several scientists backed off in fear. The one who had been holding the syringe paled and nearly dropped the broken utensil.

"That's the specially made ghoul syringe," He whispered in shock.

Maple nodded.

"I did tell you I have the ultimate defense. Nothing can hurt me, not your syringes or your ghoul weapons." Maple shrugged as much as she was able to in apology. Unfortunately, she ended up ripping one side of her restraints.

"Oops?" She squeaked as several of the remaining scientists threw themselves to the ground to get away from her. She didn't count it against them though, MMORPG players had done much more in attempts to escape her. Maple looked towards the investigators and wasn't surprised to see that several of them had drawn the weapons.

The leader was the only one without a weapon drawn, though he kept a tight grip on his silver case.

"And if none of our syringes can take your blood, then how are we supposed to test your blood?" He asked.

Maple blinked. She hadn't thought of that. The only thing her defense didn't work on was piercing damage and herself. She didn't think piercing damage existed here, so that left... Maple gulped.

"I didn't think about that. How much blood do you need? Maple asked quietly. Even as she asked, the dark haired girl could feel the blood draining from her face. Blood. Ewwwwww...

The white and black haired guy turned to one of the scientists (she didn't know their names but this one seemed to have more fancy colors on his uniform's shoulders than the others) and gave him a questioning look. The doctor gulped but seemed to steady himself.

"For the most concise testing we would need about five vials of blood." The doctor held up a short vial for her to see. Maple took note of it and nodded. She would need more than a pin prick then...

Without another word Maple lifted the arm free of restraints and bit into it. She whimpered and felt her eyes water as she felt the pain, but only removed her mouth from herself when she tasted the salty tang of blood.

Maple tried to blink away her tears as she held her mutilated arm out towards the scientists. It now sported two crescent shaped lines of torn flesh with copious amounts of blood leaking from the wounds.

"Here," she murmured softly. Shakily a few scientists approached her and began harvesting the blood. It was honestly pretty gross, but they were careful to clean her up afterwards. Once they were finished the scientists tried to collect hair and nail samples. In the end, Maple had to collect those as well, but they were at least easy to collect without injury to her person.

In the end, the scientists collected their samples and left as they came, taking all but the singular white haired investigator with them.

He watched her from under his bangs and she smiled unsurely at him in return. His eyes took on a more thoughtful look before he nodded at her and left; leaving Maple alone in the cell.

* * *

I might write the next part of this before moving on to the second path (Anteiku, here comes Maple!) or I might not. Also, apologies for the wait. I expected to have this out within days of posting the first chapter. I just underestimated my lack of knowledge regarding anything after season one of tokyo ghoul (I had to research!).

Anywat, you guys will hopefully be getting more on this premise soon, either wrapping up the CCG path or moving on to the anteiku path.


	3. CCG Path Part 2 (Last CCG Part)

"So, moving on to more recent events. One week ago, intel came in from a construction site regarding a ghoul. When confronted, the ghoul was unharmed by all Quinque attacks. However, the ghoul did agree to come peacefully to our testing facility, claiming to be able to prove that it wasn't a ghoul. For now, the ghoul will be codenamed Fortress due to its unusually tough defense. Upon arriving, Fortress showed no aggressive tendencies. However, even specially prepared and treated needles could not draw blood. All samples had to be taken by the ghoul itself as not even our specially designed metals could cut away samples. The ghoul has shown to be unusually compliant in that it consented to taking its own blood, hair, saliva, and nail samples. Since then it has been in confinement. It has not eaten the food given to it, but it has begun eating the chair left in the room with it. When questioned, Fortress stated that it had a different diet and didn't mind eating plastics. It is unknown whether or not this a unique trait Fortress, or merely a ruse to garner some form of trust or assumption form us, though Fortress has not given proof of any gastrointestinal discomfort." Sasaki Haise finished his report. "The ghoul has remained in solitary under the watch of my squad."

Mr. Washuu nodded and turned to the next CCG employee seated at the table, . The odd man grinned beneath his strange mop of dark hair. Beside him, Dr. Shiba also looked peculiarly excited. Sasaki grimaced slightly at the sight.

"I have been looking over Fortress's DNA samples alongside Dr. Shiba. And, we've both come to the frankly astonishing conclusion that Fortress's DNA is human based." Dr. Shiba rose and held up a tablet to display several strands of DNA. Then he highlighted a few parts blue and the other parts yellow while Dr. Chigyou continued speaking. "The blue strands of DNA are the human bits of DNA. Meanwhile the yellow strands are the DNA that doesn't match either ghoul or human, and the red strands of DNA," Here Dr. Shiba highlighted some very small segments of DNA. "Are similar or use the same patterns of acids found in Ghoul DNA." Soft shuffling and murmuring broke out around the table. Though only those directly involved with the containment and testing of Fortress would be speaking at today's meeting, the floor heads, several higher ranking investigators, and a few board members were also present. For them, this sort of news was both shocking, horrifying (as some of them had not even been aware there was a ghoul that was impervious to their weapons and tools), and intriguing due to the test results.

"So it's quinx?" One of the board members asked. From the disinterested timber of the man's voice, Sasaki could tell he was one of the Washuu that had not had to work for his position.

"No. A quinx is a human who undergoes surgery to obtain a biological weapon. At no point was this "Fortress" a human. Whatever it is, Fortress is the culmination of either extensive DNA modifications from before birth or the offspring of such a pair of individuals." Dr Shiba cut in with an uncharacteristically sharp undertone to his voice. Apparently he didn't like anyone comparing a clearly more powerful, and seemingly just as stable, alternative. "It is no natural creature and its body and brain will reflect that, as soon as we can find a way to scan the hybrid that works."

"But you do admit it is a hybrid?" Another board member, probably also a Washuu, asked as she leaned forward in interest.

"A hybrid? Yes. But of what, I ask. These yellow strands." Here Dr Shiba gestured to the highlighted yellow strands, "Match no known creature on Earth. No human has ever recorded these DNA strands, yet we have come in contact with the majority of the life on earth. If you discard prehistoric creatures, the small organisms frozen at the poles, and the deepest depths of the oceans, we have actually studied or come across every living organism on the planet. So, where does this come from?" He pointed at the yellow strands again.

"Some how, someway, something completely different from all that we have seen has appeared. Its not a ghoul, its not a human. We don't know how all of this," He waved at the yellow strands. "Thinks. For all we know it's a carnivore that tricks its prey by walking among it, similar to ghouls or some sea creatures. Or, it might be something entirely different. The point is that we can't tell how it thinks or behaves because it is programmed" another hand wave at the yellow DNA strands "differently than we have ever seen."

"Now," Dr. Chigyou cut in with a sharp look at Dr. Shiba. "We can tell in part how it will behave based on the DNA we recognize. And that is where it gets interesting." Here the man highlighted and enlarged the ghoul DNA. "Fortress doesn't have the aggressive behavior strands that ghouls have. Typically, ghouls have a specific strand that looks like this," Another strand was pulled up beside Fortress's ghoul strand of DNA. Personally Haise couldn't tell any difference but he supposed it must be different enough if it was exciting Dr. Chigyou so much. Dr. Shiba didn't look very pleased but Chigyou looked quite excited in the conversation's new direction.

"This strand allows for ghouls to produce heightened amounts of "aggressive hormones" like oxytocin, cortisol, and adrenaline. All ghouls produce extra stress or aggressive hormones in comparison to humans. This allows heightened response time and we believe territorial behavior. Fortress doesn't have these. Instead, her DNA strand mostly has to do with the strands that we believe allow ghouls to utilize their brain in different ways to maintain low stress levels despite being constantly bombarded with stress hormones. So even though Fortress doesn't have heightened stress or aggression levels, it does utilize the same parts and framework of the brain that ghouls use to induce a base level calm. So, I don't think it would be too far off the mark as to say that Fortress has a heightened sense of calm rather than any aggressive tendencies." Here the man nodded toward Haise."As the Quinx squad leader has reported a well behaved hybrid, I believe that we can assume whoever created Fortress's DNA intended for a very "calm" subject. Perhaps in a bid of having higher control?" Dr. Chigyou seemed to lose himself in thought for a moment before returning to the subject at hand. "Her human DNA is primarily based around things like physical shape, hair color, and such. We've found strands for skin tone, nail length, and even the shape of its nose with ease. However," Here he enlarged the human portion of the DNA and highlighted some small areas in blue. "Things having to do with skin density, bruising, and even the enzymes produced in the stomach or the stomach lining are formed using what I am calling "Unknown" DNA, just slipped into where it would be in a human. Meanwhile, Fortress does still have, barring the few bits of Ghoul brain matter, a human brain. From all that I have found, Fortress should be able to form interpersonal and personal relationships with others just as a human does. Without a social group I believe that she, and I do mean it when I say she, will experience things like depression or withdrawal just as a human would." The doctor grinned.

"Its quite fascinating really. We've spent all this time trying to give humans the upper hand against ghouls and now a true scientific miracle has fallen into our laps. This is a ghoul-human-unknown hybrid that does not require surgery to create or medication to stop the rejection of ghoul related cells. Nor does she appear to need to consume human meat or even, dare I say, meat at all. We've been trying to create the perfect weapon but we've been eclipsed by someone else years before we even began to play with the idea."

"Yes, but we still don't know what this is. Utilizing it when we aren't sure who made it or what they used," Dr. Shiba cut in. "Would be extremely... risky, to say nothing of the lost opportunities for study." Several of the squads shifted and Haise struggled to remain inscrutable. Supposedly, Dr. Shiba had been very... enthusiastic about dissecting Haise when he had first been discovered to be alive and half human by the CCG.

"You speak of lost opportunity, but all opportunity comes paired with risk. From what we can decode of Fortress's DNA, she is not capable of the aggressive tendencies seen in ghouls. She also doesn't necessitate human meat as her primary comparison to other assets that have proven profitable, Fortress is relatively low risk." This time Haise did shift as he felt several pairs of eyes turn his way.

"Just because-" Dr. Shiba argued only to be interrupted by commanding voice from the head of the table.

"Enough." Mr Washuu sounded irritated as he leaned onto his elbows and steepled his fingers together. "Cease your bickering. Fortress is too much of an asset to waste on mere dissections." Dr. Shiba glowered at the table and leaned back into his chair with a huff. "All the same, fieldwork of any kind would be out of the picture until we have a way to control it. As of yet, we still have been unable to put any sort of mark on it, correct?" Here the Washuu's eyes sought Haise's out and the hybrid nodded in acceptance. There didn't seem to be any way to actually injure Fortress. She was entirely impervious to everything except her own body. Although...

"I think withholding food would work." Haise spoke before he really had time to think about it. Once more, attention came back his way and he struggled not to flush in discomfort. Still, he pushed on. "Fortress likes food and she is typically hungry again within an hour or two of eating. Even when eating plastics like her chair and the plastic items we provided to her thereafter, Fortress can't go very long without food. If she isn't fed every few hours, she begins exhibiting signs of distress and you can, erm, hear her stomach growling. Very loudly. Withholding food from her would likely be a very... effective punishment and any rewards for good behavior could be human food. She's been complaining that she wants to eat more deserts."

For a moment the hall was quiet. Then Mr. Washuu spoke.

"Are you suggesting we control Fortress by offering it candy?"

Haise grimaced at the Washuu's tone but dipped his head. "Or other food she likes. If she is capable of forming emotional bonds, she might be more amenable to working for or with those that feed her what she likes. And she really likes food. She hasn't asked for anything else; not a better bed, blankets, a bathroom, or even a change of clothes. Instead she just asks for food."

"I see. You are saying that food can be both the carrot and the stick then?"

"Based on what I have seen of her behavior, yes. Either way, if it doesn't work its not as if we have any alternatives. We have nothing that can harm her or force her to do what we want. If she didn't want to be here, she likely wouldn't be." Haise took the time to remind everyone of how little control they actually had over fortress. If they realized their own powerlessness, perhaps they would be more careful as to her treatment. From what Haise had seen, Fortress (or Maple as she preferred) was not a cruel or unkind individual. A little air headed, yes. But not unkind.

"In that case, she will need a handler, or a team to manage her. If we can train her, she would be an indomitable asset in the field." The Washuu grinned. "Perhaps even literally." Several other Washuu and older members chuckled at the head's attempt at grim humor. Haise didn't think it was all that funny, but then again, they didn't have to deal with teenagers and young adults running around with foreign biological weapons stuffed into their bodies and expected to be as functional and emotionless as a gun.

"Then should we attempt to integrate her into a partner set? The older operative could work as a control factor, while the younger can be the emotional contact as well as be in training to take charge of the asset full time, once he or she reaches appropriate strength to graduation from being a junior partner to a senior partner. In this way we can create a specific set or small group of interchangeable agents that Fortress can be trained to work with and be familiar with." One retired, but not surprisingly not dead, elderly detective spoke up.

"Yes, but then we're drawing more man power from areas in which we are already short in manpower. We can't just take out a partner pair in the hopes that they can train the DNA mixing pot to be useful." Another CCG detective, this one still on active duty argued.

"Why not just do with her as we've done with our other resident hybrid? Or the Quinx agents? She can just function with them. If she's hybrid she can do the same work they do."

Haise studiously looked away from the table when he felt a few other people look his way. He wasn't going to be voicing an opinion on this, partly as he didn't really have one. Fortress seemed kind, but he wasn't comfortable trusting her with his... younger operatives. She could be a loose canon and he had finally gotten his team to work together properly. Taking in another kid... operative... would be detrimental to the careful balance he was already maintaining between the younger operatives in his squad. And yet... Fortress hadn't seemed dangerous. In fact, between being embarrassed over breaking things, she'd seemed rather... lonely.

* * *

Three days later, Maple was presented to the quinx squad as their newest member. She wasn't too sure about her offensive capabilities, but she was absolutely sure she could protect her new comrades with her "Loving Sacrifice" skill. It was one of the only things that had stuck with her through being reincarnated.

"Hi, I'm Maple, code name: Fortress. Its my pleasure to meet you! I look forward to working with you!"

* * *

**This concludes the CCG version. I'll be working on the anteiku part next which should be much easier since I've actually watched season one (though an excuse for a tokyo ghoul season one marathon is always appreciated!). The anteiku version would be something along the lines of if she was discovered by the Anteiku ghouls rather than the CCG.**

Also, I have only watched season one of Tokyo Ghoul because the rest is too sad/scary. Sooooo if people are ooc that'd be why.

I know these aren't super deep or anything, but I didn't want to write something big when I've still got more projects that haven't been done. If someone wants to take my ideas and expand on them... GO FOR IT! I would love to read it! But as of now and here... these short little snippets are all I have for this particular plot bunny. Go read one of my other works for some thing long, deep, or well written.


	4. Anteiku Path, Part 1

Maple liked this coffee shop. It was small, served delicious coffee, and waitstaff were always impeccably polite. It reminded her of a few of the cafes her friends had dragged her to when she needed a break from virtual reality gaming. Or... when they said she needed a break. Maple had never really been able to tell and maybe that was her problem?

Pah! Whatever! They just couldn't keep up with her!

Maple smiled in fondness before taking another bite of her cake. Geez, she would give anything to see them now. Sighing, Maple was took the last bite of cake and then stared at the crumbs thoughtfully. She really wanted some more... and it wasn't like she would get fat. Maple didn't even think it was possible for her to get fat anymore. Everything she ate seemed to be burned up by her defense stats.

She still had some leftover money from writing that software fix on an app last week...

Maple nodded and stood to go get more cake. She had been sitting outside, as it had been a nice day out, so she found herself surprised when what appeared to be a biker gang in gas masks were crouched together in the center of the coffee shop speaker to the eyepatch waiter boy and the purple haired waitress girl.

For a moment, all of the eyes in the cafe swiveled her way.

"Um..." Maple glanced hopefully at the waitress. "May I get another slice of cake? That one was delicious!" The brown haired girl gave an awkward smile and idled towards the register. The sign on the door to the cafe had said 'Open' but she still felt as though she was intruding.

"O-of course," The girl stuttered. The waitress hurried over to the register and began packaging another piece of cake. Behind the two, Maple could hear the biker gang continuing a hushed conversation with the waiter boy but she did her best not to listen in. It wasn't really her business.

The shattering of one of the windows had Maple jerking around and raising her arms instinctively though. Blinking, Maple found herself surprised as the sight of a purple haired teenager stepping through the broken window. The boy retracted his leg from where he had kicked the biker gang's leader into the bar and sneered.

"What are you screwing around her for. Banjo?" The boy demanded. Maple tilted her head. HAd she gotten the real leader of the biker gang wrong? This guy looked like he could be the biker gang leader, but his clothes were dark and theirs were much brighter... "You want another beating until you can't spit up anymore blood? Huh?" Maple grimaced. Ahhhhhh... that sounded so painful!

"A-Ayato!" The biker gasped out only to freeze as the waitress bypassed him to stand in front of the so-called Ayato. Maple hadn't even noticed her moving from her previous position of behind the cash register to in front of the bikers until she was directly in front. Geez, she was sneaky! Although, with her eyes squinched up in anger like that, she looked a lot like the teenager. Oh wait! Were they family?! Was this some kind of uber dramatic scene you only see in movies! AHH! Maple had to watch this! Though she felt kind of bad about invading someone's privacy, but she still had to watch it. Who knew when she'd get another chance to watch something so interesting! Plus, she liked this coffee shop! Even if it did turn out to be some sort of underground gang meet up place she wasn't going to let anyone hurt her favorite source of caffeine!

Maple firmed her resolve and watched eagerly for more drama.

"Ayato." The girl growled.

"Yo, long time no see, my dumb sister." Ayato murmured amusedly. He had a slight upturn of his lips to denote his amusement. Meanwhile, Maple almost had to cover her mouth in excitement. Oh goodness! This really was some long-lost-relative-turned-to-crime scene like in the movies!

"Where have you been wandering around, you idiot?" Touka demanded frostily.

"I've been learning about society. Unlike you who are complacent with your peace." Ohhhh, and didn't that sound deep. Was her little brother some sort or secret rebel? And maybe Touka used to be involved but got cold feet. What were they rebelling against anyway? Stock market prices? Was Touka some sort of long lost stock market princess? Ooohhhhhh...

"You self-important little brat!" Touka seethed.

"You're the brat. Look around you, Dummy."

Tin-aling! Tin-alioong!

The bell on the door brought the emotional scene between siblings to a close as a large, white haired male entered followed by another dark haired fellow. Maple grimaced. She didn't like the looks of those two. Quietly, she put her cake down and got ready to run as fast as she could. She wouldn't let these two muscle people hurt her favorite cafe.

"Is that long enough, Ayato? Can we come in now?" The white haired man asked. Ayato tsked and the blond biker drew back with a frightened question. The other man, the dark haired man dressed in purple flipped the sign on the door from 'Open' to 'Closed'.

"Forgive the intrusion." He purred cheerfully before shutting the door and locking it behind him. Maple... really didn't like the looks of those two. Luckily, it appeared as if the others in the cafe had totally forgotten her presence. She would be free to move if push came to shove.

"Hey, Ayato-kun." The white haired man greeted.

"Oh my, I'd heard your older sister was here, aren't you both just gorgeous! I'm jealous." The purple dressed man purred grossly. Maple grimaced at him. What a creep!

"I'm impressed you found me, Yamori." Ayato didn't look pleased to see the two.

"I was following Banjo, the men under you are first rate, huh?" Yamori hummed and glanced about. The blond biker tried to say something about a Miss Rize, but Yamori kicked a chair into his face before Maple could hear what he was saying. Maple grimaced and took a tiny step forward unnoticed. Again and again, she repeated the action in time to Yamori's own steps as he strolled forward. Only, he stopped after a few feet and sniffed deeply, like a bloodhound with a scent. Maple felt a bad feeling abrupt in her chest and took another few steps forward.

"It stinks in here." Yamori turned to face the eyepatched waiter. "It reeks of an odor I despise." Yamori leaned over the boy as the boy shrunk back. The kid seemed terrified.

"Hey, Nico. Will this one do?" Yamori asked the purple creep. Maple took another step forward.

"Sure, why not? Let's hurry up and kidnap him." Nico waved his hands.

Maple stepped in front of Kaneki and spread out her arms.

"Hmmm?" Yamori stilled. "And just who are you?" He sniffed. "A human?" His creepy grin widened. "Do you even know what you're doing, you tiny little pet?" Maple pouted. She knew she wasn't exactly the tallest and her school uniform didn't lend itself to being intimidating, but jeez. Give her a little more credit, any MMROPG Player who had been playing more than a day used to tremble at her name.

"I know exactly what I'm doing. I'm protecting my favorite caffeine source from a bunch of creeps." Maple said hotly. She reached into her pocket for her half eaten sandwich from lunch. She wasn't much on speed, but it didn't seem like this brute was either.

"Favorite caffeine source? Lucky me, stupid little animals are my favorite food source." The man reached out a hand and gripped Maple by the throat before lifting her into the air. Maple heard a gasp from behind her and a shift of fabric told her that Touka had gone to see her fellow employee.

Meanwhile Maple was... being Maple. No matter how much Yamori squeezed, she didn't have any trouble breathing and didn't show any signs of stress.

"What the..." Yamori wondered as he tried to choke maple.

"Are you done yet?" Maple asked.

"Er..." Yamori didn't know how to respond to that.

"Good. My turn!" Maple smiled gleefully and flicked the remains of her half eaten sandwich into Yamori's still open mouth.

"Erk!" Yamori gagged and released his hold on Maple who ducked to let Touka's kick hit Yamori in the crotch. "Aggh!" Yamori cried out, still muffled by Maple's half eaten sandwich. Unfortunately, that's where everyone's collective good luck ran out and Maple's unique brand of madness inducing luck ducked in.

Touka was hit back by Yamori and Maple decided she had had enough. While many of her more interesting skills and abilities had not followed her through time. Several of them had and she wasn't adverse to using them with extreme prejudice.

"Predator." Maple growled darkle and spread her hands as if unsheathing a blade. Two shadows gathered around her feet to create miniature demons that raced along the floor towards Yamori and Nico. Yamori, already off balance and still with one arm trying to pry bits of crumbs out of his mouth, was pushed back when her little demon leapt and bit him on the leg. Rich blood gushed down his pant leg and Maple forced herself not to gag at the sight. She had never done well on games with high gore content. The other demon tried to take a bite out of Nico but the man batted it away.

"What the hell?" Ayato gasped out from the sidelines. Meanwhile, Maple hurried forward and threw a glance at Touka. She seemed alright.

"Handle your brother." Maple ordered.

Touka looked wide eyed but nodded so Maple turned her attention to the two creeps. She smiled demurely before calling her demons back to her side with a whistle.

"Now, there are two ways this can go down. You can leave. Or you can leave after I pummel you." Maple hit her open palm with her closed fist and smiled at the hearty smack. Sadly this sight did not dissuade Yamori, Ayato, or Nico.

"I think I'll have fun with your corpse instead," Yamori growled.

"Ohhh, kinky. I'll help." Nico grinned and sprinted forward. Something skeletal slithered from his back and Maple grimaced at the sight of a long, bony tail. A ghoul? Maple had heard of them, but hadn't met one before. This would be interesting. She'd kind of wanted to see how her strength compared to theirs.

Nico darted forward and slashed at her with his kagune and Maple didn't even bother to dodge. Instead, she just stood there waiting with her arms set in a block. The force of the blow pushed her back, but otherwise didn't do anything.

"Is that all you've got? I've fought babies with more power than you." Maple taunted with a grin. Oh, how she wished she had her shield with her. This would be so much more fun.

"Take this!" Yamori roared as he appeared above her with his fist pulled back. While she had been fending off Nico, the giant had apparently been readying for a throw down. Maple grinned and firmed her stance.

Only, she found herself quite surprised when the force of Yamori's blow threw her through one of the shop windows and out onto the street outside. Maple stood back up after rolling a few feet and tenderly touched her forearms. Around her, pedestrians began backing away or dialing on their phones. Likely, they were calling for assistance that just wasn't needed at this time. That or they were filming her. Good thing she was wearing a hoodie.

"Oh wow! I actually felt that a little!" Maple exclaimed as she poked herself. It was actually a little sore and would probably leave a very faint bruise there. "It seems I'll actually have to get a little serious to deal with you. Sorry, but I've been told I'm not good at holding back. It's all or nothing with me. This is your last chance to back down." Maple warned as she dismissed her demons. She could summon them again later, but she didn't really think she would need to. Causing a scene out in the open needed to be short and swift; to protect her family and the people that would hopefully soon be her friends.

"You're just some baby Koukaku.I'll crack your damn shell soon enough and then I'll break you into little pieces." Yamori growled throatily. He stepped out of one of the cracked windows and into the muted sunlight of the afternoon.

"Mmmm... it'll be so beautiful. Mmm... I'm a little jealous." The purple creep crooned. He too stepped though one of the broken windows. Good. They were both outside.

"Fine. But don't comPLAIN WHEN YOU BITE OFF MORE THAN YOU CAN CHEWWW!" Maple growled as she activated Atrocity and let the shadows envelope her. She emerged as a many legged red and black demon with crimsons spikes of fur raining down her back. Around her, havoc erupted as people began to run away screaming.

"Oh my, well aren't you a beautiful Kakuja." Nico breathed before he was abruptly swatted down the street by one of Maple's arms. Meanwhile, Maple stilled as she felt a tiny pinching sensation on the other side of her neck. Turning, she took a reflexive bite of Yamori's rough looking kaguni. It actually tasted pretty good and had a nice crunchy texture.

"MMMM... YUMMY." She hummed before snapping down on an oddly unattached piece of Nico's kagune. Turning, she wondered if the actual ghouls would taste the same? Though really, Maple drew the limit at eating actual human shaped creatures. Kagune, sure. Those would either regrow or not. It wasn't her problem since they preyed on innocent humans like her siblings anyway. Anything human shaped... and it made her feel rather awkward. Still though, no harm in a good show.

"I WONDER... WILL THE REST OF YOU TASTE THE SAME?" She crooned in her demonic undertones. Vaguely, she thought she could hear someone whimpering inside the cafe. Yamori stiffed a little before an insane growl rattled out of him.

"I am not weak. I am not food!" He roared and charged forward. Maple growled and sliced a few claws through his outstretched Kagune and the man's chest. Blood spurted forth. The man wailed fiercely and stumbled back while Maple picked up the shredded remains of his kagune and slurped them up like noodles. Ahhh... that really hit the spot.

"Yamori!" Nico cried. "You look beautiful." The creep licked his lips and stared lustily at the downed Yamori. Maple growled. Why did this man exist? He was so gross!

Leaning down, she thought about biting off an arm but didn't. If he acted ecstatic about it, she would probably hurl. And there would be a lot coming up in this demonic body of hers.

"Yeah... and on that note I think it's time we go." Ayato appeared from within Anteiku. He looked a little bit bruised, but not too badly. MAple wondered what that meant for Touka and her waiter friend.

"TAKE YOUR FRIENDS AND GO. BEFORE I DECIDE I'M HUNGRY." Maple growled menacingly. Ayato gulped and nodded before hurrying to help Nico collect Yamori and hobble away. Once they were down a block and out of sight, Maple nodded and allowed herself to dispense back into her more humanoid shape. She stretched a gave a yawn. Geez, she must be really out of shape if this was enough to tire her out. Huffing, Maple hurried back into Anteiku to collect her bags and head home for a nap. Only, upon entering anteiku, everyone left behind (the biker gang and two employees) seemed to draw back from her. Maple quirked an eyebrow at them but honestly didn't care enough. Let them stare. She was used to it.

Heading to where she had left her cake, she frowned when she realized that it was smushed. In the time she had been gone, someone had likely landed on it and flattened it.

"Ano- Touka-san." The girl straightened and eyed her warily from her place beside her fellow waitstaff. "My cake got squished... since I helped you chase those guys off, can I get another one for free? I'm out of money now." Maple murmured awkwardly as she held out the smushed cake. She had used the last of her commission money to buy the now flattened slice.

"Uh... sure?" Touka answered like it was a question and cautiously stepped forward to wrap and bag another slice of cake. During that time, no one else in the cafe moved, though Maple thought she could smell the telltale scent of urine coming from the biker gang. Had she scared them that much?

Oh well. Maybe they would warm up to her in time. This was her favorite caffeine source after all. If they returned here, they would see her regularly and hopefully realize that Maple was only monstrous when it suited her.

Maple smiled. She liked this place. It was interesting.

* * *

And so... here is most likely the final installment (and the only Anteiku scene I had really planned for). I might come back and add a few scenes like Maple trying to eat their silverware or bringing her siblings with her for some cuteness, but this was really just me taking a brief look at sticking the girl who eats everything into the world that eats everyone.

Sooooo... yeah. Complete. I might add some extra bits, but I also might not.

Thank you for reading. If any of you feel like taking one of these ideas and running with it, I'm good with that just let me know so I can enjoy it too.

_Also, I started a redbubble account under the name of Zovanah. Would you guys mind checking it out? And if you find anything you like you can know that buying it is supporting me. **If you don't find anything you like, don't buy it**. I know a lot of people are getting pa-t-re-ons (it kept deleting that word for some reason so I put in the little dashes) and stuff to be paid for their writing but I'd honestly rather offer to sell something in exchange. So yeah... please go check out my red bubble store. If you look up Zovanah in google you should find it pretty easily._

Good bye and thank you for all of your comments and reviews. Some of them really helped me flesh out the scenes and ideas that spawned this group of little one-shots.


End file.
